


Last Night

by capthamm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Angst, Desperation, Emotions, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Last Night Together, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short One Shot, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capthamm/pseuds/capthamm
Summary: Pan's curse is coming. Emma Swan has a lot left unsaid and only one night to make it happen.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This just poured out of me yesterday so SURPRISE! 
> 
> Lightly angsty one shot about the night before Pan's curse had Hook come over in the first curse and kick-started their banter a bit earlier. 
> 
> First one shot for cs so be gentle! Thanks to @lunarholes and @WindexyBabe for the encouragement.

_If the world was ending, you'd come over, right? The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight._ _And there wouldn't be a reason why we would even have to say goodbye._

A curse was coming–– of course a curse was coming, is a curse ever _ not _ coming–– but for some reason Regina looked more terrified than usual. 

_ “We’ve beat curses before, we’ll do it again.” _ _   
_ _ “That’s a nice sentiment, Charming, but not curses like Pan’s.” _

Emma could tell when Regina was bluffing or being overdramatic, and she kept waiting for this to be one of those times. Now she is sitting here three days later coming to terms with the fact that she was going to lose everyone once again. Regina had already decided Emma would take Henry over the border, that was non-negotiable, but what about her mom, dad… Hook. 

Anyone who was brought over with the first curse would be displaced. Dropped somewhere in the “real world”, without magic, without their memories, without their _ family _. She feels like a child when she whines about how unfair it all is, but she’s tired of being the bigger person. Two years ago she wandered into this town expecting to drop off the crazy kid and high-tail it back to Boston. She didn’t expect to become best friends with her mother, find and confide in her father, and develop feelings for Captain Hook. 

There it is, the elephant in the room she’s been tripping over since the moment she ran into Killian Jones at Granny’s her second day in town. He sat at the counter nursing a cup of soup and a tumbler of rum and, when she sat three stools away, he glanced in her direction. His blue eyes were hypnotic and when they caught hers, the connection could only be broken by Ruby dropping a grease covered paper bag between them. 

Five days later she saw him again in the exact same spot except, this time, with only the rum. When she sat next to him, he merely looked at her out of the corner of his eye before muttering, “you again,” not so subtly under his breath. 

_“I’m sorry, did I do something to you?” _   
_ “Not a thing, love.”   
“Not your love. Have a nice night.”_

She chuckles to herself as she remembers the extreme distaste they had for one another for no apparent reason. It was the moment he saved her from Jefferson that turned their relationship around and when he had her back after Graham and the custody/sheriff battle with Regina… she no longer felt alone. He always seems to be right there, his eyes never falling off of her for more than a second or two. She’d think it was creepy if he didn’t continually prove himself to be a better man than the legends the locals were quick to share of the dastardly Captain Hook. 

When the first curse broke, there was a lot of emotion. Killian and David had actually become close friends but as soon as their memories returned everyone was quick to turn on Hook, everyone except Emma. She herself can understand good people turning to bad habits. It didn’t take long for her mother to step in and remind everyone that each person deserves a second chance and that Storybrooke _ was _ that chance. 

Between their first year together in Storybrooke, getting swept back to the Enchanted Forest, climbing a beanstalk, and their adventures in Neverland, Hook has become one of the most important people in her life. Maybe that’s why now, as a proverbial Armageddon approaches, he’s the only one she can possibly want to spend time with. Henry will, understandably, be with Regina and she cannot bear to think about the look on her parents’ faces should she spend the entire night with them. 

This is definitely how she finds herself standing at the end of the docks with a bottle of rum and a pit in her stomach. She doesn’t do emotional confessions and goodbye kisses, but she also doesn’t usually have all her time cut short by a curse threatening to rip apart everything she’s built. 

“If you take a picture it’ll last longer, love.”

Emma can’t help but jump at the way his accented voice cuts through the silence. 

“I wasn’t staring, Hook. Just deciding if I actually _ wanted _ to talk to you tonight or if I’d rather spend the night being smothered by my parents.”

“Parental clinginess and emotional crying or rum with a pirate. It seems like you’ve stumbled yourself right into a conundrum.” He’s smirking as though he’s already won and somehow he’s now standing at the end of the ramp leading to his ship… a mere foot from where her feet feel glued to the floor. 

“Keep talking and the choice will actually be quite easy, _ Jones _ .” She’s not sure if it’s the implication of her leaving or her teasing use of his last name, but his gaze suddenly turns stoic and serious. It hits her that by this time tomorrow he won’t _ be _Jones anymore. He won’t remember who he is, losing another piece that ties him to his long lost brother. He won’t even remember Liam, his name meaning nothing more than it’s Irish origin. She gives him a soft smile, not sure how else to calm the storm she’s watching brew behind his eyes. She holds up the bottle, “I brought rum! Let’s go.”

She grabs his hand and he all but flinches at the unexpected contact. She’s never been this forward with him, not since their kiss in the foliage of Neverland, but it’s the last night they’ll ever see each other so she figures there is little to no consequence. 

Emma leads him to his ship, the deck feeling like an old friend after becoming two years acquainted with it. They spent many days aboard the vessel in Neverland and she feels at home among its rigging and hardwood. Hook is the first to break the silence, “I suppose this is my last night with her as well.” 

Awhile back Emma would’ve been confused as to what he was referring to but she knows him well enough that she also knows the fear of losing his ship is probably as great as losing anyone else in his life. It’s the only thing besides his name that connects him to his brother and he’ll lose that too. She’s not sure how to answer so she offers him an understanding smile and the bottle of rum. As he takes a swig, she involuntarily shivers, her body realizing she isn’t dressed for the chill the night has taken on. Ever vigilant, Killian quickly removes his heavy leather duster, placing it gently on her shoulders. 

“It will be more comfortable below deck, love.” She nods and follows him down the steep steps to the small dining area. Her eye flickers to the captain’s quarters, remembering the especially cold night on their journey to Neverland where he offered his bed and she insisted they share. His sturdy warmth enveloped her and ever since she’s craved it like the most addictive of drugs. They’ve had very little time alone since that night, her father protective and her mother clingy for the daughter they’ve had so little time with. She must visibly wince at that thought because Killian shoots her an inquisitive look. “It’s just–” 

“Aye, your parents. If you need to go to them, I understand, Swan.”

“I need to be with you.” The gravity of her words doesn’t escape her and they seem to hit Killian like a brick. Before she can backtrack, he hurriedly walks towards her. She thinks she hears a shot glass shatter against the floor as he bumps the table, but she is too busy forcing her brain to remember this moment. She pleads with it to never forget the way his eyes darken as she loops her fingers through his belt loop, curses be damned. 

In no time at all he’s kissing her. This kiss has every bit of emotion as the one in Neverland. It’s riddled with everything left unsaid and everything they want to say before they’re ripped apart. He cradles her head as he walks her backwards, lifting her with no effort to lay her on the table. She hears more glass shatter but she’s only focused on the man whose eyes have haunted her dreams for two and a half years. Her hands begin to cramp from clutching his undershirt so desperately, ever worried that if she let’s go the curse will consume them sooner than predicted. He’s chasing every kiss, their foreheads or lips never parting, as though he’s convinced separating will secure their fate.

“Emma…” It’s not a question, but a plea. It’s as though he’s carving her name to memory, hoping to etch it into the fiber of his being. She takes a moment to breathe and looks directly in his eyes, no longer afraid of the emotion he’s kept hidden behind them. 

“Don’t be a gentleman, Hook, there’s no time. We have less than 24 hours and I want you to hold me. I want you to hold me and I want to tell our stories. I want to live through all the things we’re being cheated out of. I want to fall in love with you, Killian Jones.”

“As you wish.” 

His mimicked sentiment from their time in Neverland shoots shivers down her spine. Then he’s kissing her and they’re losing layers and Emma is feeling everything she’d been silently dreaming of for at least a year. Then it’s over and she’s scared to move, scared to lose it all. She doesn’t… he doesn’t. They lay there entangled in every way possible until Killian speaks up, “I can’t believe I’m going to lose you.”

Emma doesn’t know how to respond. She doesn’t do deep conversations, she runs. So she sits up and pulls her tank top over her head. “Scariest thing you’ve ever encountered on your 500 years of adventures.”

Killian rubs his hand over his face and laughs, Emma knows it’s at her inability to be serious about… well about anything, but he answers cheekily, “I assure you, it’s closer to 300. Either way, you without your morning coffee puts the fear of Poseidon into me.” Emma swats at his chest playfully and gently kisses him. 

They do this for hours. Playful banter, gentle kisses, heated make out sessions… everything which should’ve slowly progressed over months or even years, they desperately cram into one final night. Not falling asleep until dawn hits the horizon and their tiredness overpowers their need to be together. 

. . . 

Emma wakes up to the sun in her eyes and a firm arm wrapped around her waist. She finds herself once again unwilling to move. It’s only amplified by Killian’s even breath acting like a metronome on the back of her neck as, in sleep, he pulls her closer than she thought possible. She grabs his hand, still entwined in hers, and kisses each knuckle. Hook begins to stir and slowly his breaths become kisses to her spine. She flips around to face him. He smiles softly through his ruffled hair and mound of blankets, “Good morning, love.”

“Morning,” Emma reaches for his hook, careful not to roll onto it, but only finds skin. She sees him flinch as she gently caresses it with her thumb. “Killian…”

“I’ve known I was going to love you since the day we locked eyes at–”  
  
“At Granny’s, I remember. Me too… I just had to see it over your big head… and my walls.” She kisses him softly, reveling in their last moments before reality inevitably sets in. 

“I wish we had more time, Swan.”

“Me too. Killian I–” Emma phone buzzes loudly on the wood floor. The screen lights up with a selfie of her and her father from the night the first curse broke. She quickly rolls out of bed, wrapped in the covers and grabs her phone on the last ring. Gesturing for Killian to keep quiet, she puts the phone on speaker.

“Dad?”  
“Emma! Where are you? Doesn’t matter. Get to Regina’s as fast as you can. She’s figured something out–”  
“Ok, I’ll be right there. Should I, uh, let Killian know?”  
“Yes, he should come too. See you soon, Emma… Killian.” Emma blushes at her father’s detective skills and Killian’s ears turn bright red, but before she can answer, David has hung up. 

“It seems we really are fitting everything into the last few hours, darling, even the cringy family moments.” He chuckles and his laugh is bright but the sparkle is missing from his eyes. There is sadness there and it hits her in the pit of her stomach. She moves back to the bed, positioning herself between his legs. Emma grabs either side of his face, hoping her gaze expresses everything she doesn’t have the guts to say and Killian gently grabs her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He dips her chin for her and kisses her on the forehead. She feels tears well up in her eyes, as his find their way through the cracks in her fingers. She gives him a soft smile, allowing a tear to escape down her cheek as well. Killian brushes it away with his thumb, “We should go, love. Whatever your father needs sounds important, we shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

“You’re right. Killian, I–” 

“I know, Swan. Me too.” She’s grateful he isn’t pushing her to pour her heart out in sappy goodbyes. Although at times it can be infuriating, she’s grateful he can read her like an open book. They clean up what they can and head off to Regina’s together, neither wanting to chance a look towards the ominous purple fog creeping its way towards the center of town.   
  


_ “There’s not a day that will go that I won’t think of you.”  
_ _ “Good.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Leave kudos and comments and please let me know what you think. This was initially going to be a much longer but I kept it short and sweet <3 
> 
> Thanks for the support!!


End file.
